


Multifaceted and Complex

by eli99alien



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, That's it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 12:23:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15729333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eli99alien/pseuds/eli99alien
Summary: Tumblr request: just-bts-trash-00 asked: "Logan is lowkey upset he didn't get to name reveal himself, that Patton called out his name. He feels left out but hides his feelings cause he's logic, he isn't supposed to have feelings. (For the angst writing stuff)"“Logic, coming to Morality for explanation? This is a great day.”Set immediately after "Accepting Anxiety"





	Multifaceted and Complex

As Logan rose up alone in his room, a sinking feeling settled in his stomach. He was happy for Anxiety— Virgil. Obviously. It had taken him a long time to build up the courage and trust to tell the others his name, so clearly Logan would have a spark of pride in regards to his new friend.

But there was one thought that continued to pester him, that kept that pride from being more than just a little spark.

Roman’s name was revealed second, in a heartfelt moment, on his own, at his own accord. Patton’s was revealed third, in a silly moment that fit him so well, on his own, at his own accord. Virgil was last, in a moment of newly discovered trust, on his own, at his own accord, and the other sides even gave him time to reveal that himself. Granted, they didn’t know his name to begin with, but Logan was sure that even if they had, they would have given him the opportunity to tell Thomas himself. No one would give it away if he didn’t want them to.

Logan’s name was revealed first. There was nothing wrong with that, he knew, and there was nothing wrong with it being a casual, brief occurrence with little to no thought, and there wasn’t even anything wrong, objectively, with Patton being the one to reveal it.

But the thought wouldn’t leave him be. The others had their own moments. The others got to say it themselves. In his case, Patton simply called it out as if it were his right, and Logan didn’t think much of it at first; but as the others announced their names on their own time, he couldn’t help but feel…

He couldn’t find the correct word or phrase to describe it. He searched through his vocab cards intensely, until he found a fitting one.

He couldn’t help but feel a little  _salty_.

He huffed a sigh to himself and sat in the neatly organized desk in the corner of his room, raking his fingers through his hair, disheveling it and only causing himself more stress. He shouldn’t have felt this way. He shouldn’t have  _felt_  any way at all. Objectively, nothing was wrong. Objectively, he had no reason to be distraught over such a small, insignificant thing. And yet, he was.

There was only one way he could think of to solve this, or at least come to a conclusion of some sort. Most, if not all, of Thomas’s dilemmas were resolved by talking it out between the sides, coming to those conclusions was a vital and effective form of problem solving.

He could only think of one thing to do.

“Patton?” He called, straightening out his back and doing his best to fix his hair before the moral side could appear. He didn’t bother actually summoning him, he figured calling him in was enough; he didn’t want to force him into doing anything he didn’t want to, anyway.

Soon enough, Patton rose up and took a seat on Logan’s desk, grinning down at the logical side. “You called?” His smile faltered, seemingly due to the state Logan was in, though he himself was unaware of how he looked or if his eyes gave away the racing thoughts in his head. “What’s up, Lo?”

Logan pursed his lips and adjusted the placement of his glasses before thinking up an answer. “I may need some advice. Or, simply to… Talk something out with you, specifically.”

Patton lit up again, jumping at any opportunity to discuss pesky emotions with Logan, surely. “Of course! We can talk about whatever you want, don’t hold back!” He folded his hands on his lap and looked at Logan in an expectant way that only made him more uneasy.

“Well…” he began, sitting back in his chair and clearing his throat. “With the reveal of Virgil’s name, as well as yours and Roman’s, I…” He furrowed his brows, frustrated. He wasn’t so sure about this anymore. Admitting those feelings didn’t sound like a good idea, objectively, and what if he hurt Patton’s feelings by telling him how he felt about his announcement of Logan’s name?

“Go on,” Patton urged, sensing his nerves. “What’s on your mind?”

Logan crossed his arms and avoided looking at Patton directly despite the moral side’s burning gaze. He just needed to find the right words. He took a deep breath and gave it his best. “I can’t help but— but think… It just seems like I have been… cast aside, I suppose. And that is no one’s fault, but… Well… At the risk of sounding envious, you all had your own moments. Your own time needed to reveal your names. And, well….” He struggled with his words, avoiding as many emotionally charged statements as he could, hoping he came across as analytical and not emotional. He spread his hands and stared blankly at the wall behind Patton as he tried to think.

“You… didn’t,” Patton finished for him, and with a quick glance up at him, Logan saw the guilty expression on his face. “I took that from you. Oh, Logan, I’m so sor—”

Logan waved his hand in dismissal, quickly interrupting Patton. “No apologies needed,” he insisted. “I simply figured, logically, talking it out would be more effective than letting the issue metaphorically fester. But it isn’t even an issue. It isn’t. It’s insignificant—”

“—one could say it’s… infinitesimal? No, that doesn’t work.”

“Regardless, there is no reason for something such as this to be nagging at me the way it is. I was hoping you could… Provide some explanation.”

Once again, Patton perked up, beaming down at Logan. “Logic, coming to Morality for explanation? This is a great day.”

Logan rolled his eyes. “If you aren’t willing to cooperate then—”

“No! No, I’m more than willing.”

“Wonderful.”

“But I’m gonna need you to do something first.” Before Logan could respond, Patton leaned down close to the other’s face, squinting through the two pairs of glasses and into Logan’s eyes. Uncomfortable, Logan tried to shrink away, but his chair kept him trapped. He hadn’t seen an expression this serious on Patton’s face…. Ever, maybe. “Admit it,” Patton said, the serious expression wavering a bit as he fought back a smile. Logan caught himself thinking something along the lines of  _adorable_  but shoved that thought aside and concentrated on what Patton was saying.

“Admit… what?” He asked, skeptical and wary.

Patton poked a finger at Logan’s chest, against the soft fabric of his necktie. “Admit you’re feeling things.”

Logan scoffed, scooting his chair back in order to create more distance between the two. “Preposterous.” He adjusted his glasses and his tie, avoiding looking Patton in the eye. “I will not indulge in your… silly accusations.”

“Oh, come on, Logan!” Patton threw his arms in the air and stood from the desk at the same time that Logan stood from his chair, following him to the other side of the room. “You wouldn’t have called me here if that wasn’t the issue! It’s bothering you, right, that you didn’t get your own moment? That you were the only one that didn’t tell Thomas his name himself? That’s envy, Logan, that’s an emotion. Not only that, but—”

Logan cut him off with a wave of his hand and an “ _Enough_ ,” that was a bit louder and harsher than intended. Patton stopped, his arms dropped to his sides, and though he kept a smile on his lips, Logan saw something else in Patton’s eyes that bothered him. He cleared his throat and took a step closer, spreading his hands at his side. “I’m-… I apologize.”

He sighed and gathered himself, letting himself breathe until the frustration faded, and as it did, it dawned on him. Patton was right; he couldn’t deny it. Logan had experienced… emotion, before. Anger and frustration, mostly, but there have been instances of concern for his friends, concern for Thomas, envy. There were positive experiences, though, as well, such as his pride in Virgil and the satisfaction he felt every time a dilemma was brought to some sort of conclusion, the soft fluttering in his stomach and his chest every time Patton complimented him or Roman did something especially charming. He huffed another sigh and straightened his tie, ready to concede, but Patton spoke first.

“You’re not a robot, Logan,” he said softly. Logan parted his lips to speak, but Patton continued. “You’re multifaceted. You’re complex. Just like the rest of us. You aren’t just Logic, you’re  _Logan_. And that’s more than okay. Let yourself be Logan; stop putting so much pressure on being Logic and only Logic.”

Logan was caught off guard, not only by Patton’s use of big words—where had he learned multifaceted?—but also by how right Logan realized he was. Logan pursed his lips together and nodded, allowing himself to relax his posture a bit and tucking his hands into his back pockets. “Very well. You’re… right.” Patton clapped his hands together and grinned, evidently very pleased to hear those words from Logan.

“See! I knew it! Now you just have to say it.” Logan frowned, confused once again, until Patton explained. “Explicitly say that you have feelings. You need to verbally admit it to yourself.”

“You and your big words today,” Logan sighed, rubbing at one of his temples while coming to terms with the reality of the situation. “Alright. If that is what it takes, then I concede. I… erm,  _feel things_ , on occasion.” The words tasted sour in his mouth but he forced them out while grimacing.

“Good enough! Okay, now that that’s out of the way, time to work through those emotions that you definitely feel.” Patton hopped back onto the edge of the desk, swinging his legs.  _Adorable_. This time, Logan allowed himself to have that thought. It felt… Nice.

“And how, exactly, do we do that?”

“Same way we do with Thomas! Talk about it. So, go on, spill it.” He gestured for Logan to speak, but he wasn’t sure what to say. He opened his mouth, closed it, hummed in thought to himself.

He finally decided on something to say, or ask, rather. “Was it on purpose?” He asked, furrowing his brows and meeting Patton’s eyes. Patton tilted his head to the side in confusion, so Logan elaborated. “When you called out my name. Did you plan on it, as if to… Expose something? Reveal more about us?” Patton looked a little hurt, and Logan was tempted to take it back, to disregard it and scrap this whole conversation.

“Of course not. I wouldn’t do that to you, Lo. I think it just slipped, and I should have been more careful, so I am really sorry about it.” Patton’s apology was sincere, so Logan nodded and said, “I forgive you, it’s alright, Patton.”

That seemed to satisfy the moral side, who bounded off of the desk and towards Logan. Before Logan could determine what was happening, Patton had his arms thrown around him, squeezing, while Logan was stiff and caught off guard. Usually when this happens, Patton remains with his arms around Logan for a few mere moments and then releases, since Logan never reciprocates; always stiff, always confused as to why it was happening. But this time, Patton only squeezed Logan tighter and for longer, until Logan grew incredibly uncomfortable. “New rule: you gotta hug me back, Lo,” Patton said softly, and there was absolutely no way Logan would ever admit that the whisper sent a warm feeling through his chest and stomach. However, he knew that Patton wouldn’t back down until Logan cooperated, so…

He sighed, and lifted his arms from his sides, wrapping them loosely around Patton’s torso. Well… the reciprocation certainly changed the feeling. He went from uncomfortable to secure in a matter of moments. The odd new feelings shocked him, in a good way, his eyes growing wide. Slowly, his hold on Patton tightened, and he allowed his chin to rest on the other’s shoulder, pulling Patton closer than he’s ever been to his friend before. His eyes slid shut, and a small smile danced on his lips. But he didn’t have to admit to that quite yet. Maybe some other day.


End file.
